


Apocalypse

by Kissesfordriver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Multiple Sex Positions, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Kylo Ren, Tagging as I go, Tell me if i should continue this, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesfordriver/pseuds/Kissesfordriver
Summary: kylo saved your life, now you owe him shelter. Will you two fall in love? Or will this life be worth living?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: had this prompt in my head for a while now, lemme know if I should continue <3

panting, heavy breaths exited your parted lips as you jogged through the deserted streets. with your gun in one hand, and your knife in its sheath, your eyes wandered all around, open wide and inspecting.

the steady thrum of your heart was all that could be heard in the ghost town that was once called New York. after successfully escaping a group of walkers, you set out in search of shelter. your previous camp was destroyed, abandoned, eaten alive. with you being the only survivor. 

you wandered through the city streets, willing your heart to calm and your sharp breaths to cease. the scene was nothing new to you. blood in every corner, corpses rotting away. the occasional rumbles of far away walkers. this was your new life. you remembered when it all went down, when everything was taken away from you.

screams still echoed in your ears, the unmistakable chill that ran down your spine made you shudder. how could you ever forget? turning a sharp corner down the abandoned street, your feet wobbled on the concrete ground. hours of walking and running taking their toll on your exhausted body.

you paid no mind to the rumbling corpse behind the fence that you stood at, instead you held on the wires as you tried to catch your footing. closing your eyes, you released breath after breath of exhaustion buried deep inside you. 

your calf felt cold, grimy. 

you looked down and almost screamed at the top of your lungs. a pair of white, milky eyes stared into your wide ones, stealing the breath that you so desperately tried to catch. you reached for your knife, fumbling with the sheath as the walker crawled closer to your skin. 

you whimpered, trying to free your leg from its grasp. your whimpers were cut short as the sound of skull-cracking filled the quiet ambiance. you opened your eyes when you realized you had closed them. the eyes that met yours certainly weren't dead, instead, swirling brown and dreamy twinkles shone through the apocalyptic haze. you held your breath, skin prickly with excitement.

"y-you saved my life," you whispered at the stranger, who simply smiled at you, shrugging. you smiled at him, tilting your head. you took him in, unbearably tall, lean. he had black, wavy shoulder-length hair. his nose was aquiline and long, he reminded you of a Greek god. 

"it's not safe for you to be on your own, not in a time like this." you looked at him. "was that one of those cheesy pickup lines?" you giggled at him, and he laughed. "I can assure you, I am far from social. but I need a place to stay the night." you can tell he was desperate, he looked tired.

"I'm on the run, my camp got eaten. on my own now." you shifted. he nodded slowly. "you can join me," you shrugged. the mystery stranger stepped closer to the fence, towering over you. "no funny business?" he held out his pinky finger. you glanced at his finger, back at him, then to his finger again.

laughing, you intertwined your fingers together, laughing as you did so.

he climbed over the fence with his long legs, joining you as you went out in search of a place to lay low.

but, could he be trusted?


End file.
